


Healing

by Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom RK900 But Not Really, Bruises, Death Threats, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, ProtectiveRK900, RK900 Wants To Spoil Gavin Cause He's Had A Shit Day To Put It Lightly, Smut, SoftReed900, Stab Wound(shallow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Gavin's beat up and Nines is pissed, after confronting the assailant they head back home and Nines comforts his human to the best of his abilities.





	Healing

They take down criminals. Scum of the fucking earth. It was bound to happen one day. Gavin spits blood at the floor and holds his bandaged hand to his gut. It still feels like the knife's in there, Gavin has to persuade himself it's not. Thank fuck it's shallow and it missed his organs... But he knows his luck'll run out one day. 

Everything's so fucking sore, he can barely see with his left eye. Just a slither of the world through his eyelid swelling shut and his head's pounding like a drum. Piece of shit pistol whipped him. Least the paramedic has given him in all clear on concussion, doesn't change the fact every beat of his heart makes it feel like an artery's going to explode in his brain. 

It's late, gotta be four in the morning by now. The reception's a fucking ghost town. He grunts pulling his ID card to swipe him in and Gavin rounds the corner of their office, still clutching his stab wound and trying not to breathe too deep. He can see Nines, back turned and reading the notice board. 

The group they were infiltrating were anti-android to the core, there was no way Nines was getting in there. He'd offered to take his LED out but if he'd gotten so much as a scratch... One drop of blue blood and they would've shot him on sight. Same would've gone for Reed, Chen and Miller when they found out. They finally got to the ring leader and all hell had broken loose but they got the son of a bitch. 

_Fuck_ Everything aches, he just wants to get to Nines. His stupid android will make it better. He'll probably get blood over his jacket though... whatever. He just wants a piece of safety in his plastic harbor. He'd almost fucking _died_ back there. 

"Nines..." 

His voice is rough, between yelling at the guy and that piece of shit sucker punching him in the throat his voice box is fucked right now. It gets Nine's attention though. The android spins on his heel, mouth open to speak and then seems to take Gavin's state in. He sees a flash of red on Nine's LED before slumping against his partners chest. 

Gavin exhales and leans his weight into Nines, closing his eyes and tries to push from his mind that he could've died out there today. He never would've seen his stupid android again. Strong secure hands hold Gavin, one against his back. Nines is being careful not to hurt him, the touches are far lighter than usual. The other one cups his upper arm and Gavin lets himself be held. 

There's silence. He's not sure what's going on in his partners head but for now, Gavin just needs a moment. He doesn't give a shit if he's in the middle of the office. He just needs to feel like he isn't going to collapse and die. 

"Gavin... Who's responsible for this?"

Nines voice is strained and the android gently strokes over his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Gavin just presses his bruised face into Nines. He can deal with that pain. Shit, he's taken worse than this but getting stabbed is a whole lot of bullshit and Gavin's still trying to convince himself the metal's not buried in his gut.

"Doesn't matter, we got him."

Nines takes a deep breath, it pushes Gavin's head out then back in when the android exhales. 

"It matters to me, who?"

He doesn't want to talk, Gavin just wants to stand there and forget the bullshit he just had to endure. 

"Just some fucki-"

There's yelling down at the entrance, it's _him_. Piece of shit had to get checked over himself. Gavin may have got the short end of the stick but he didn't go down without a fight. He's not gonna be the only one with a broken nose now.

Gavin turns his head enough to see him when he goes past, fucking asshole. Garreth Vilks. There's scum of the earth then there's _him_. Sex trafficking, sexual assault, aggravated assault, murder. His rap sheet might empty the printer of ink. 

"Speak of the devil..." Gavin mutters, swallowing more blood from his split lip. 

Miller and Chen come into their line of sight, holding Vilks cuffed arms behind him. The guy's thrashing and cursing up a storm. Gavin sees his broken nose, dried blood down his face and smirks. _Yeah, he got that piece of shit good._

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME YOU WHORE, DO YOU REALIZE WHO I AM? I'LL FUCKNG KILL YOU, I GOT PEOPLE WAITING FOR ME!" 

Vilks' eyes fall on him and then on Nines, eyes widening and he's practically frothing at the mouth. 

"YOU! FUCKING PLASTIC LOVING FAGGOT, YOU JUST WAIT. I GOT SPECIAL PLANS FOR YOU, YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH. MY GUYS'LL TORTURE YOUR ASS, THEY'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Gavin just stares him down and doesn't budge. He couldn't give a shit, how many people have threatened him over the years anyways. What's one more shitfuck like Vilks matter? 

Chen yanks at his handcuffs, kicking the back of his leg forward with her foot. "Move it you piece of shit!"

Chen's had to deal with more shit than him and Miller. The whole group was a bunch of sleazebags, drooling over her. Propositioning his friend like she was supposed to happy about it. She deserves to get a few more hits in. 

He's halfway to shouting over to lay into him some more when Nines lets go of his arms. Gavin rights himself, leaning back and ready to ask his partner if they can go home when the android stalks over to Vilks. There's little warning before Nines has grabbed the front of his shirt, forcing him back and shoves Vilk's up against the wall.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME YOU PLASTIC PIECE OF SHIT I-"

The sentence is cut short by Nines bringing Vilks forward and slamming him so hard into the wall, a thud reverberates through the floor. The guy's head smacks back against the concrete and his eyes unfocus. 

"Shit... you fucking-"

Nines pulls him up by the collar and Gavin walks over, still holding his stomach. 

"Leave it Nines, he's not worth it."

His partner pays him no attention and walking to the side Gavin can see Nines face for the first time since collapsing against him. He looks _pissed_. Breathing hard, jaw clenched and staring down at Vilks with such fucking hatred even Gavin's intimidated. 

"You threaten him again and you'll be leaving this station in a body bag."

Nines' voice is cold, he's holding back and speaks through his teeth. Vilks seems to be coming round from the jolt to his head. 

" _Fuck you!_ I'll get you too, plastic's can't hurt but we can still tear your ass apart!"

Gavin winces, with the fucked up shit that went down in that place he's not sure which way to take the threat. Nines doesn't seem to give a shit either way. 

"And how do you plan on placing that order with a severed spinal cord? Of course that would only paralyze you. Are you aware the human body can survive for up two minutes with a cervical fracture?"

Vilks swallows, still looking at Nines with contempt but the way his eyes widen he can tell his partner isn't fucking around. 

"Bullshit, you're a cop. You can't do shit to me."

Nines grabs his throat and Vilks chokes, hands still cuffed behind his back. 

"I will do whatever I please. My life means little but if you even _think_ of ordering your men to attack my partner I will hunt you down and make it my life's work do the very same to you." 

Gavin looks up at the cameras "Nines stop, you'll lose your job if you keep this up... Or worse."

Nines doesn't remove his hand but looks at him, eyes flicking to the various wounds over Gavin's body. His eyebrows tense in a mix of concern and anger. The guy's still choking out under the android's grip.

"They can decommission me for all I care."

"Well I fucking care Nines so stop, fuck you're gonna kill him!" Gavin digs his fingers into Nines shoulder, balling the stiff fabric up in his fist. 

Nines' eyes fall to the tear in Gavin's shirt and the bandage with gauze beneath. He turns back to Vilks, the guy's face turning red and Nines doesn't stop. 

"He almost killed you Gavin... If you died I-"

"Well he didn't! D'you think I want you to die either? Fucking stop!"

Gavin pulls at Nines arm, it's useless. He could weigh the android's arm down with a fucking anvil and he'd probably keep going but just as Vilks eyes start roll up in his head Nines lets go. Gavin exhales in relief. He doesn't give a shit about that bastard Vilks but Nines could be shutdown if he kills a human like this. 

Vilks slumps down to his knees, gasping for air with his hands behind his back and forehead pressed to the tiled floor. Nines kneels to whisper in his ear, Gavin can barely hear it himself.

" _He_ is the only thing that makes my existence have meaning, you take that away and I will have nothing left to lose. I will take you somewhere no one will ever find you and you'll spend the rest of your miserable life experiencing the most excruciating methods of torture I have in my databases... And I won't let you die quickly. I'll bring you to the brink of death and back again till you're on a first name basis with the reaper itself. The only thing stopping me from doing this is my partner, you remember that if you're tempted to test fate. You should also be aware that when I am critically damaged my memories are transferred to a new RK900... You can not escape me."

Gavin can only stare as Nines grabs Vilks by the neck of his shirt, hoisting him back up to his feet in one swift motion. He smoothes out the crease left by his grip and before Gavin has time to process it, Nines has punched him in the face. There's a sickening crack of bone breaking and the android's knuckles are white. Nines looks to Miller and Chen. 

"There's no need to hide my actions in the report, I'm willing to bear the consequences."

They nod but Chen adds. "The Captain'll probably cut you some slack, he's had enough of this bastard as well" 

"How fortunate." 

Nines pulls down his sleeves and Vilks is dragged away, stumbling over his own feet to the cells. The android sighs and turns to him, stepping forward to inspect his bruised eye. Gavin tuts but lets Nines scan over his injuries, hand gently cupping the side of his face.

"We should go back to the flat, a cold compress will help with the swelling"

"Yeah, I wanna go home. I've had enough shit for today..."

Chen comes back round the corner with a sympathetic smile. 

"Hey I'll fill out whatever paperwork I can Gavin, you take some time to sort yourself out"

The side of Gavin's lip tugs up in appreciation "Thanks, I wanna at least get a lie in. If Anderson can drink himself to death and come in late then I sure as hell can after this bullshit."

Chen laughs "Yeah, you go home. I'll see you tomorrow... And Nines?"

The android raises his eyebrows, turning to her. "Yes?"

"Nice work."

Nines dips his head "Thank you."

===

Gavin leans against the side of the elevator up to his apartment, checking over his bandaged hand of course his partner takes notice. 

"There's a laceration across your palm..."

"Yeah, I was trying to keep the knife away. Didn't work."

Nines frowns and the elevator pings as they reach their floor. Gavin groans, pushing himself from the wall and steps out. They get to the front door and stepping in he's greeted by Missy lounging across the laundry basket full of clean clothes. Thankfully it's only an old pajama shirt at the top so Gavin lets it slide. 

"Hey missy, long day hm...?" He scratches a finger under her chin and she purrs happily, stretching out her limbs. He hears Nines in the kitchen, opening the freezer door. "Hey Nines, can you fill Missy's bowl?"

There's no answer but shortly after there's the pinging of biscuits hitting metal and the tortoiseshell feline is making a beeline for the kitchen, tail raised in the air. Gavin chuckles then winces, exhaling slowly as carefully applies pressure to his stomach. 

"Gavin?"

"I'm fine... Well... Not fine but you know what I mean" 

Nines' forehead comes to rest on his shoulder, his stray lock falling down over the front of Gavin's jacket. 

"Please, lie down and let me tend to your injuries"

"Ok okay."

He steps forward and Nines' head rises from his shoulder before helping Gavin out off his jacket. He looks down at his shirt, it's ruined. His partner doesn't need to be told it's beyond repair and it's promptly thrown in the trash before they move to the bedroom.

Gavin kicks off his jeans, leaving them in the middle of the floor and eases himself down onto the bed. He leans against the headboard, pillow behind his back and watches Nines place down a way too fucking elaborate medial kit. 

"Fucking hell, you planning on becoming a surgeon...?"

The android half hearted smiles, picking up a towel wrapped round something by the side. 

"Perhaps I should after today..."

Gavin forces a smile and takes the towel from the android's hand. It's cold and a look inside shows a half full bag of peas. He carefully places it over his eye and watches Nines dunk a cloth into a bowl full of soapy water. The android wrings it out till droplets stop falling and starts going over the dried blood clinging to Gavin's skin. The android's gentle and takes his time. It's nice... Being cared about, fussed over and Gavin relaxes against the headboard, watching. 

Nines takes his hand and carefully pulls away the bandages before inspecting the cut, it's not deep but it's long. From the heel of his palm to his index finger. Nines rinses out the cloth, the water starting to turn red before wiping along the length of the wound. Gavin hisses through his teeth. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Nah, it's fine. Better to get it clean anyways, that place was a fucking dump"

Nines chuckles softly, taking a new edge of cloth to wipe around the borders more firmly.

"Worse than here? You may need your bloods checked..."

Gavin rolls his eyes "Well go on then, you're a walking lab right?"

Nines takes his palm and dabs his tongue to the center, red coats the tip and his LED spins yellow. 

"Perfectly fine, although your blood sugar is low... For once"

"Yeah, been pretty busy... Fuck, now I'm hungry..." 

Nines sits up, letting go of his hand "What would you like?"

Gavin checks out his hand and thinks "Tell you what, a grilled cheese would hit the fucking spot right about now"

"Ok. I'm going to change the water while I'm there and if you would wipe off what you can from your stomach."

Gavin nods, taking the cloth in his good hand and continues working away at the dried blood crusted onto his skin. It's slow going but by the time he's worked up to the bandage around his mid section, Nines is back with food and places it down by his side. 

"Ah fuck yes... You're the best babe."

"And these."

Gavin's handed two small pills and a glass of water. Painkillers. 

"Thanks, they should take the edge off my headache." 

He knocks them back, finishing the water before placing the glass on the side.

Nines sits back down, legs crossed with the bowl between them. He continues his cleaning as Gavin munches on the hot cheese and toast. After such a fucking mess this is heaven but his chewing slows as he lingers on the thought of how he could've died tonight. The android looks up, halfway trough unscrewing a cap of antiseptic. 

"Gavin?"

He slowly finishes chewing his food and forces down the next gulp before sighing. 

"Just... Thinking about it..."

Nines places a hand on his calf , thumb brushing over the skin. 

"Tell me."

Gavin places his plate back down on the bed and frowns. 

"Before Vilks stabbed me, he missed. The blade broke when it hit the ground, _then_ he got me... I'm lucky he missed the first time..."

Nines drops his gaze, looking at the gauze over said wound. He blinks, breathing slow and keeps staring to the point Gavin shuffles back on the spot to break contact. 

"Forget it. Look, I'm fine alright? All this... shit, It'll heal. I'll get a couple scars but none of this is life threatening or anything ok? I'll be fine"

The android looks up then at all the bruises across his face. Nines reaches over, brushing the back of his finger over Gavin's split lip and the next words out his partners mouth surprise him. Nines has no expression as he speaks, face blank as he trails a hand up Gavin's face to brush a thumb just below his shiner.

"...I want to kill him, Vilks"

Gavin's mouth falls open a little "Fuck.. uh, I mean he's a piece of shit and he deserves it but don't fucking do anything alright? Seriously..."

Nines blinks "If you had not stopped me I would have. He tried to kill you."

Gavin sighs, looking to the side "Yeah... But he didn't, so... Just let the guy fucking rot in prison yeah? I'm pretty sure you scared the shit outta him anyways, he's not gonna be sending hits or whatever."

"I still want him dead. The statistics are at 3.6%, but that's still that's too much. I don't want your life in danger."

Gavin sits up, paying more attention "Hey Nines, seriously don't fucking try anything, they'll shut you down if you kill someone like that. It would be murder, even if the bastard deserves it"

"I would do it to keep you safe, my life is of no importance without you being a part of it. I don't want to risk losing you."

Nines LED flicks back and forth from yellow and red. Gavin rubs a hand across his face and instantly regrets the pain flaring up as he does so and scowls, flinching at that also. _Fuck, everything fucking hurts._

"Look Nines, do you ever stop and think for a moment that maybe _I_ don't wanna lose _you_ , you fucking idiot? Just leave Vilks to it... He won't survive long locked up anyways. Some of the victims barely passed for adults..."

Nines' face screws up in disgust "What a foul creature." 

"Yeah, he is. We're set to hand the papers everything... Two months dwelling on the sick shit Vilks' done and I think we all hope he isn't gonna be around too much longer. The inmates'll see on tv what he's done, where he's probably gonna go, it wont take long"

Nines nods slowly, nose still wrinkled at the previous statement. 

"Good, for once I am against the discontinuation of the death penalty"

"Same here..."

Nines reaches down for a fresh cloth and carefully works the blood away from Gavin's face before reaching back for the cream. He applies a just a little to the outer cut of Gavin's lip before placing a kiss to the other side. The android leans back. 

"No more infiltrations... For now at the very least. I want you to be safe."

Gavin lets out a weak defeated chuckle. "Yeah... I'll ask Fowler if I can spend a few weeks or so at the desk doing boring shit. I think I need some good old boring shit after all this."

Nines sighs in relief "That would be wise."

The android takes out a bandage. Inspecting Gavin's hand, now dry of both blood and water and places a square of gauze over the wound before neatly wrapping it back up again. Gavin flexes his hand, Nines did it better. This wrap's more comfortable. Nines still seems to be brooding, LED yellow and Gavin tries to lighten the mood a bit. 

"My hands fucked, I won't be jerking off anytime soon huh?" _Not to mention using his gun_

It seems to work and his partner huffs softly in amusement as he carefully pulls at the bandage round Gavin's stomach to inspect the paramedics handiwork. Seems to be acceptable because the android leaves it be.

"You have two hands, perhaps it's time to learn some ambidexterity"

Gavin tsks with a grin best he manage with his face bruised up and pushes Nines with his leg.

"Selfish fuck, not even gonna offer to help me out?"

Nines smile widens "I merely wish to encourage the broadening of your skill sets Gavin"

"Cause learning to jerk off with my left hand is gonna be oh so fucking helpful"

The android looks up and innocently raises his eyebrows "If you had already learned that skill you wouldn't be in this predicament to begin with."

Gavin snorts with a flat laugh "Ha ha ha _Fuck you._ "

"I thought we established that wasn't an option?"

Nines packs away the medical kit and Gavin watches him disappear out the bedroom again with both kit and bowl of tainted red water. 

"You can take the peas back Nines, they're starting to defrost anyways" 

His partner reappears to retrieve them and Gavin settles on finishing his now cold toast. Cold but still fucking delicious. He can hear the android moving about the kitchen and Gavin sighs, slouching as he works on his dinner. 

"You know, I might ask for tomorrow off. Just go fill out whatever paperwork needs doing and come back home." 

Gavin barely says it loud enough for a human to hear at that distance but of course Nines does. A reply comes back, echoing through the rooms. 

"Let me know if you do, I shall join you."

"Yeah yeah, will do..." 

Gavin pops the last corner of grilled cheese in his mouth and carefully leans over to drop the plate on the bedside cabinet. He shuffles down and closes his eyes, not ready for sleep yet. The fucking wonders of persistent insomnia, but he's actually managing to relax a bit. 

"Would you like a drink?"

"Just water..." He mumbles, trying to resist the urge to itch his bruised eye. 

There's a clink of glass on the bedside table and the bed shifts. 

"Thanks"

Gavin's halfway to starting a sentence and frowns when fingers tuck into his waistband, pulling at his underwear. He opens his good eye, the other having swelled shut at this point and his brain blanks at his partner being naked. 

"Nines... what the fuck are you doing?"

Gavin askes softly and lifts his legs to help slide is boxers off, still surprised by this. Nines kisses up the inside of his leg and Gavin closes his eye, letting his head rest back on the pillow. Whatever his android's up to it feels good, and he's had a shit day. Fucking about a bit - as long as it's chill - doesn't seem like such a bad thing.

"I decided to take pity upon your plight... Just relax and let me do the work"

Gavin exhales long and slow at words, blood rushing south as Nines continues up the inside of thigh. 

"Hey... I don't think I got in me for any rough stuff." 

He has to check. Their usual go of things is seriously not something Gavin can do right now. He's got enough bruises he doesn't need a bunch of bitemarks to add to the list.

The android pushes himself up, still on his hands and knees above Gavin and presses light kiss the border of his bruised eye before gifting another to the mirroring cheek. Nines dips his head down, tenderly kiss across Gavin's split lip, following along to the other side. His partner speaks softly, cupping his cheek.

"Of course not, you're in no condition for such things. Now...relax"

His hand slides from Gavins cheek, trailing down his chest and the android moves to his original position. Pressing kisses across his torso before touching his lips lightly to the gauze protecting his stab wound, lingering for just a moment. Nines works his way lower till he's back between Gavin's thighs.

It's nice... the gentle attention he's receiving from his partner and Gavin melts just a little more under each one. Muscles loosening and tension slipping out from his body in places he didn't even know there was any. Everything feels so calm and safe. Something he desperately needs right now.

Nines tongue swipes up between his legs and Gavin rests an arm behind his head, relaxing as requested. The android laps over his balls, taking them into his wet mouth and Gavin sucks in a deep breath, moving to bend one leg up. An arm tucks under the gap and Nines rests a hand up, over the top of his thigh. 

Gavin keeps his eyes closed, sinking back into the mattress and sighs as his partner starts mouthing across his semi hard cock, nose nudging into his pubes. Nines other hand strokes up his abdomen, careful to avoid his knife wound and strokes a thumb up through the hair from Gavin's groin to his navel. 

He slowly fills out and eventually Nines is planting wet open mouth kisses up the underside of his thickened shaft. Tongue tracing up along the vein before dipping his head down to swallow Gavin's cock down in one smooth movement. Gavin groans quietly, resting his bandaged hand in his android's hair, fingers flexing across his scalp. 

"Fuck... That's good babe..."

Nines smiles round his shaft at the term of endearment before the android suctions his mouth and draws up to the head. Gavin pulls in a deep breath and combs his fingers through Nines hair. He opens his eye to look down. _Damn that's a nice sight..._

Nines, hair thoroughly messed and lips wrapped round his cock. His partner pushes back down, suckling at his entire length before pulling up and massaging the flat of his tongue into Gavin's slit. His leg tenses and he squeezes it in against Nines who looks up at him, still with Gavin's dick between the android's lips. 

His partner keeps eye contact with those steely blues as he lowers back down, tongue peeking over his bottom lip as he takes him to the hilt. Gavin lets out a shaky breath, feeling himself slip into Nines' throat and the eye contact breaks when Nines swallows around him, Gavin's eye flickering shut. 

He feels Nines huff out in amusement across his crotch and starts the motion of bobbing his head up and down on his dick. Gavin curls his hand up and pushes to encourage his android's head down, avoiding pressure on his palm. Nines lets him control the speed and he weakly thrusts his hips up to meet him. 

Eventually Nines pulls off and a strand of precum mixed saliva connects them for a moment. The android licks his lips and swallows

"Would you pass me the lubricant? It should be in the top draw on the side nearest to you."

Gavin untucks the arm from behind his head. he pulls the drawer open, blindly searching and finds it right where Nines said. He picks it up and pushes the drawer close with the back of his palm before handing it off to his partner. Gavin lifts a leg to rest on top Nines shoulder, leaning himself to the side and the android chuckles. 

"It's not for you." 

Gavin blinks and his stomach coils in excitement. It's not like he hasn't topped Nines before - if this could even be called topping with him laying down like this - but it's fucking rare enough to have him double checking. He pushes up a little to watch Nines reach between his legs, the android's eyes closed. Gavin swallows before asking. 

"Can I watch?" 

Nines opens his eyes and looks up with a warm smile, pulling his hand back.

"Of course you can."

The android pushes himself up using the back of his lubed hand and pulls his legs forward from underneath him. Nines leans back, his dry hand bracing him up from behind before shuffling forward on the sheets. His knees bend up and Nines spreads out his legs out wide, leaning back a bit more. His cock swollen, rigid and leaking against his stomach.

"Can you see?"

Gavin nods slowly "Yeah..."

Nines huffs out a chuckle and smirks before sliding a middle finger over his asshole, smearing the lube across it and dipping in the pad of his finger. He breaches his ring slowly and Gavin clenches his own hole watching. The android's finger smoothly sinks in till it's knuckle deep and he can see mock tendons flexing across the back of his hand. Nines takes a deep breath and sighs, eyes closed as he no doubt presses into his prostate. 

Gavin's pain is almost forgotten in the warm haze of watching his partner finger himself. It's not something he gets to see often and makes his cock throb. Nines leans back a bit more and pulls his digit out to the last joint before adding in his ring finger. 

It takes longer to ease it in, the android slowly pumping them in and out of his hole till they're swallowed up inside. Gavin blinks - he forgot to blink for a while there and sighs in arousal at the sight. Nines hums softly in his throat, dick hard and leaking fluids as he rocks back and forth on his digits. 

"Would you like me tight?

He blinks and looks up at Nines' face, the android's eyes half lidded. 

"Uh... I... whatever's good for you..." _Tight..._

Nines visibly flexes his fingers in against his walls and his cock jolts, more precum oozing out his slit. His partner's stomach tenses with faux muscle, breathing coming hard as the tendons on the back of his hand rapidly contract. Gavin gives an involuntarily buck upwards and licks his lips, looking between Nines face and his spread asshole. The android's lips are parted slightly and Nines sighs slow, two small tremors running along the breath before he slips his fingers free. 

"Two should suffice..." 

He watches Nines push himself back up. Squeezing a blob of lube onto the head of Gavin's cock and slicks up his length. His partner gives him a few extra pumps before moving up to straddle his waist. The android reaches back, fingers curved along Gavin's shaft as he lines himself up and Nines takes a deep breath, slowly exhaling as he eases himself down. 

Gavin groans as he sinks into Nines, the guy's warm inside and fuck. So tight. He rests his good hand on his partners thigh and the android slowly takes him down to the base before taking a moment to adjust. 

"You feel so fucking good round me babe..."

Nines smiles warmly and places his hand over Gavin's on his thigh. It makes his chest tight, seeing this side of Nines. No one else gets to, just him. Warm and open.

"And you feel wonderful inside me, I forgot just how heated your penis gets. It's extremely pleasant."

Gavin chuckles breathlessly, wincing a little at the jolt of pain from his wound. 

"Just say cock Nines."

The android smirks, rounding his hips down. 

"Cock Nines."

Gavin groans with a weak smile and presses up into his partner. 

"Don't make me laugh right now you asshole..."

Nines lifts himself and pushes back down, undulating his hips on the spot. Desire pools down into Gavin's stomach, hot and tingling. The exchange is long forgotten as Nines finds a rhythm to suit them both, the android taking a majority of the work with Gavin's hips shift upwards to meet him. 

Gavin pants quietly, the sounds echoed by his partner as Nines keeps the steady movement of riding himself on Gavin's shaft. Nines runs his fingers over the back of Gavin's hand, tucking his thumb underneath as the android works himself down into the thick heat. 

He rests his bandaged hand on Nines' opposite leg, brushing the side of it up and down his partners thigh. Gavin closes his eye and leans his head back, breathing hard. Nines starts clenching down on him with every downwards thrust and Gavin can feel the heat in his groin growing. 

"Oh...Babe, I don't think I can hold out much longer..."

The android squeezes his good hand and keeps the rhythm, breathing hard but controlled. 

"That's ok... You fill me up when you're ready."

Gavin shudders and scratches his nails along Nines thigh. 

"Shit... That doesn't help..."

The android smirks, obviously having said that on purpose. Gavin wearily opens his eye, panting heavily and looks down at his dick. It's a fucking hot sight. Nines stroking himself off in time with his taking of Gavin's cock and said cock disappearing between the android's cheeks, into the warm tight insides of his partner. 

"You getting close...?" Gavin huffs out, resisting the urge to bite down on his split lip. 

Nines looks him in eye, they're in the same spot and he nods. Nines speeds up. Gavin holds tight to his partner's hip, trying to control his breathing as pain shoots through his side. Once he comes it'll fade off anyways, just another reason to hurry it up. 

Gavin feels the hot band his gut keep stretching, expanding hot and tight till it snaps back, pure bliss surging through him and he's finishing inside his partner. Nines is quick to follow, asshole clenching down round Gavin's shaft as comes. Soft groans echo out from both, breathing hard and riding out their shared climax for all it's worth. 

His android doesn't stop moving till they're hitting their afterglow. Nines' hand is dripping with fluids where he shielded Gavin's dressings from his orgasm. He doesn't move, eyes closed and letting his shoulders slump forwards slightly. 

Gavin's blissed out, oxytocin having dulled all the aches and pains littering his body. His ejaculate dribbling out from Nines hole as Gavin softens. Eventually he slips free and Nines pulls his leg back over to lay down next to him. They both like their own space after, but their arms brush against the other and Gavin smiles, tired. 

"Fuck, I love you..."

There's a small contented hum from next to him. 

"I love you too."

Gavin basks in his afterglow, eyes closed. He's glad Nines is the same as him, just chilling in the haze of post orgasm. Eventually though he gets tired of the feeling of cooling lube on his dick and rolls onto his side to grab a shirt out the drawer. Whatever he uses will just need to be thrown in the wash again so it doesn't really matter. 

He wipes over his crotch until he's cleaned himself off and offers it to Nines. The android wipes off his hand and Gavin grins as it disappears between his legs. Fuck... Gavin's gonna get hard next time he wears that shirt, even when it's been cleaned. 

The shirts dropped over the side of the bed and once the basking of their respective afterglows are done Nines shifts himself over beside Gavin. He lays his head down in the crook of his android's elbow and yawns. 

"I think I'll actually fall asleep tonight..."

There's no reply from Nines but to drag the remaining half of the bed sheets they're not laying on over Gavin's body. He'd ask if Nines will be cold but he knows he wont, so Gavin accepts the warmth. Laying on his back, leg hooked over his partner's and a kiss pressed to the intact side of his lips. Nines kisses him for a short while, slow and careful not to hurt his lip. Tongue dipping into his mouth and thankfully - for once - no bites. Nines fingers brush across the bruise on his cheek, it doesn't hurt. He's being to gentle for that.

Slowly they part and Gavin's slipping in and out of consciousness, listening to the steady breaths of his android and the cars outside. Missy's collar jingles from the lounge. Gavin stretches out and lays his arm against Nines chest. Falling asleep to the steady bio-mechanical beat of his partner's thirium pump. After all the shit today somehow everything's just so fucking _perfect_... he's lucky to have this guy.


End file.
